Someone Saved My Life Tonight
by BunnyBreath
Summary: What happened between Faye and Vincent during CB: The Movie? What's the deal with the butterflies? NOT A FAYEVINCENT FIC! One-Shot


Hiya! Bunny Breath here, anyway I'm a first time writer and a religious watcher of Cowboy Bebop and I just saw the movie and whelp i heard the song and everything so I just thought, why not waste my life away doing something constructive? Ok well go easy on me!! Feedback please!!  
  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Not even the shirt on my back .. My friend gave it to me ='[

Darkness, the ever-bleak and winding abyss that was her mind. Things she had never felt before were rushing to the surface like water. Fear. Somebody long ago once said that   
' There is nothing to fear, except fear itself ' . Oh yeah, that made a shit-load of sense. Only once has that emotion ever risen to the surface. But than again who wouldn't be scared when a sadistic, katana wielding psycho is sitting to your left, and a dead ex-syndicate leader to your right?  
  
Comrades. Where were they now, when I really needed them? It was odd how Jet, this large bulk of muscle, with a cybernetic arm spent his leisure with a bunch of plants. Real masculine. Then there was Spike. He was lanky,and he had green hair for Christ sakes! Who had green hair anyway? He was like a freaking cat, nine lives and all. Who knew what life he was on, the man did fall out of a chapel window and survive. It's odd how you seem to want to die, but you just seem to not be able to? It was as if the Gods themselves were mocking him. I guess it was his lack of fear that made him what he was.  
  
The exctasy of nothingness was slowly fading away. I slowly open my eyes to reveal sunlight. As unconsciousness recedes I gaze at the quickly approaching dawn. The golden rays of the sun as they protrude through the clouds look as if heaven itself had made itself known. Telling me everything will be okay.   
  
_And someone saved my life tonight, sugar bear  
You almost had your hooks in me, didn't you dear  
You nearly had me roped and tied  
Altar-bound, hypnotized_  
  
Nothing is okay though. My memory quickly floods back like the force of an undertow in an ocean. Painfully and forcefully everything comes back to me. Vincent. Oh God, where is the sick fuck? I remember the kiss, disgusting. I could taste the blood from the bullet wound in his hand. Bitter, just like how I felt. Nothing did ever go my way. Here I am playing the hostage, again. That time Spike came for me, if you use the term 'came for me' loosely. More like I was just a bonus, the dessert after the dinner.   
  
Who was the idiot who stated ' silence is bliss' ? Because silence wasn't the only thing floating in the air. Flies were starting the surround the corpse of the dead hacker next to me. Poor kid just wanted to play games and wound up getting caught in a game on a level that was to difficult to understand. His game was over.   
  
As I start to clear my mind and slowly calm down I can hear the soft clattering of marbles. The monotonous clicking, and clacking was enough to drive any sane person mad. I tried to glance over at the devil himself but quickly regretted it as a sharp pain ran through my neck. Handcuffed. At least this time im not stuck on a toilet with no way of even using it.   
  
He was clothed in a black button down dress shirt with bache khaki's. His beaten and ratty trench coat was a dull shade of brown. Dark billowing tangled knots cascaded around his face shadowing his features. I was in the presence of a mad-man and all I could think about was that he needed to add some color to his wardrobe. He was like the Angel of Death, quietly biding his time until striking. Stalking his prey in the shadows of life and death.   
  
_Sweet freedom whispered in my ear  
You're a butterfly  
And butterflies are free to fly  
Fly away, high away, bye bye_   
  
"You saw them too, didn't you?" A raspy voice from the corner of the room whispered. What was he talking about?  
  
"The butterflies. I know you did." Maybe he was just a drug-addict? After a few moments of silence I heard the shuffling of feet. I scanned the room and watched as shadows played against the walls of the run-down apartment room. Vincent leaned against the window as I adjusted my body as comfortably as it could be in a position considering I was handcuffed and laying on a wooden floor.   
  
"Why am I still alive?" I voiced, quite curious as to how moments ago I was on the verge of death yet now very much alive. His chocolate irises bore into my eyes almost as if he knew something I didn't. Boy, was I craving a cigarette.  
  
"You and I are very much alike. I like you, have no memories. We are but a shell of what we once were. You are alive because I gave you my blood. I was just a soldier fighting in the war on Titan. In reality though, we were all just guinea pigs." Just like Gren, "They had created a nano-device that kill you in seconds, highly top secret. Nobody was supposed to know, what shouldn't exist cannot exist they said. They put the anti-nano devices into my bloodstream but I escaped. Days on end I walked through the desert, my only source of comfort was the butterflies. They were so free, just as I yearned to be." Vincent closed his eyes looking as if in a total state of peace.   
  
"The world could turn inside out and we would be the only survivors" He stated.  
  
"I'd rather die then be alive with you" Could what he's saying really be true? I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe I'll open my eyes and wake up on that beat up yellow couch on the Bebop, fighting with Spike over trivial things like what channel to watch.   
  
I opened my eyes to see Vincent standing over me, switch-blade poised and ready. Joy. A grin crept its way onto his face as he pressed the blade against my flawless flesh. Slowly running it up my skin from my belly button making its way up. Almost like it was mocking me or playing a game. The feel of the blade against my skin was cold, like death. I watched as the blade made its way up and right through my top snapping the single button residing there. I sucked in air and pursed my ruby lips as the blade continued up towards my throat. The look in his eyes was that of a predator on its prey, deadly.   
  
_Just a pawn out-played by a dominating queen  
It's four o'clock in the morning  
Damn it listen to me good   
I'm sleeping with myself tonight  
Saved in time, thank god my musics still alive_  
  
At this point I prayed for a savior, a distraction, anything. Im not really a religious person and I don't believe in that kind of shit, but it was worth a try, right? I promise ill stop betting on the ponies and start investing into my debt, and- a knocking on the door to the apartment reverberated through the room. Heh, there is a God! Screw what I just said, the second I'm out of here im trying my luck at the track.   
  
A sigh resounded out of Vincent as he pocketed the blade and shuffled to the door. It seemed as if the walk to the door took an eternity. Who could it be? Spike, busting my lame ass out of trouble yet again? I had no such luck, I never do. Behind Door #1 stood a bumbling man with glasses rattling about money Vincent owed him. Stupid kid, didn't he know who this guy was? He's the reason you shouldn't walk through dark alleyways, or always watch out for the quiet nerds. Their always the first to snap.   
  
All was quiet as he was forever put to silence as a knife through the head let blood splatter everywhere. Vincent turned around and our eyes locked. People say that the eyes are the window to a person's soul, is that why his eyes looked so desolate and lost? He turned on his heel and trekked across the room to where he placed atop his head a warlocks hat.   
  
"I shall be at the bridge where this world and heaven meet. You can stay here and wait and watch what happens" And with that he was gone. Through the door and out to kill the world. Without people what would there be left? Nothingness. As if nothing ever existed to begin with all within a matter of minutes.   
  
That was my window of opportunity. I carefully slithered my way towards the fresh corpse and pulled out the knife in his head.  
  
"Rest in peace kid" I said as I sliced my bindings and flexed my wrists. Home free.  
  
I wasn't quite sure what did it but I knew everything would be alright. Why? Because Spike was out there somewhere and I knew he could get the job done. Not because he cared if the whole of Mars was annhiliated, but because that was one big ass bounty. Plus, I just spent my whole day next to rotting corpses. There's no way I could save the world smelling like shit. That is why I love Spike Spiegal.  
  
_So save your strength and run the field you play alone  
_  
**See ya around Space Cowboy.**

****  
  
**Bunny Breath --** WOW!! that was very umm .. hard lol .. whelp! Its about 2 in the morning and im ready to hit the sack. Like I said im a first timer here so, if it sucks, I TOLD YOU SO! Or better yet, constructive criticism is a likey =]  
  
Please R&R. Oh yes and I would like to recommend FoxFlame's 'Possesed By Love' For Inuyasha fans. It's a Sess/Kag. Very good!   
  
**Ahem disclaimers!!** Obviously its not my song because 1) im not gay and 2) i cant play a piano or sing .. (( no offenses to anybody out ther !! ))   
  
I DISCLAIM any ownership of the song Someone Saved My Life Tonight By: Elton John .


End file.
